Mapping services that provide directions to consumer computing devices have become commonplace today. For instance, many consumer computing devices include mapping services, such as map applications, which provide directions from one location to another location. Additionally, these mapping services often provide the directions in the form of turn-by-turn instructions, which may be output to a user of a consumer computing device visibly, audibly, or by a combination of both. However, often the directions provided from these mapping services contain inaccuracies, are vague or unclear, are not user-specific, and/or do not take into account other traveling conditions (e.g., traffic conditions, weather conditions, scenic opportunities, etc.). While improvements to these mapping services are continually being implemented, the directions provided by these mapping services still have various shortcomings.